I Love You, Riku!
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Fic biasa dengan tema yang udah banyak diambil... Tentang Sora yang suka pada Riku. Sho-ai, pair Riku x Sora dan sampingan Tidus x Selphie. RnR? :P


**I LOVE YOU, RIKU!**

Konnichiwa minna-san…. :D

Author datang dengan sebuah oneshot ^^

Ini ceritanya…. Biasa sih sebenarnya,

Tentang Sora yang kebingungan buat nyatain cinta sama Riku .

Well…. Oh… settingnya itu setelah KH2, nyeritain kejadian selama mereka sekolah…. Sebelum KH3 tentunya….

Dan maafin aku jika Riku OOC! Susah banget nunjukkin konfliknya… Rikunya jadi gini deh .

Kay… Enjoy aja ya! XP

**Disclaimer: Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, Disney**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: RiSo**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**WARNING: SHO-AI! MAYBE OOC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-XXX-**

Destiny High School. Sebuah SMA tempat dimana seorang penyelamat dunia, seorang keyblade master yang berpetualang ke seluruh dunia sebagai 'kunci' dan sudah berpengalaman dalam hal bertarung bersekolah dan menjalani kehidupan bagaikan anak remaja biasa. Setelah semua berakhir, Sora, begitu namanya, memulai hari-harinya dengan bersekolah, seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Namun dibandingkan bersekolah, jujur, Sora lebih menyukai berkeliling dunia dan memainkan keybladenya membasmi para heartless bersama Donald dan Goofy. Itu lebih menyenangkan daripada menghadapi 10 soal Fisika yang amat rumit, dan kehidupan lainnya yang begitu membosankan. Apalagi, selama ini ia melakukan petualangan selain demi melindungi dunia, juga demi mencari sahabat kecilnya dulu.

Riku.

Pria berambut silver itu berpetualang sendiri dalam kegelapan. Hingga akhirnya Sora menemukannya. Melepas rindu mereka, memeluk lembut tubuh orang yang paling dicintai….

Setidaknya begitulah menurut Sora. ya, Sora, seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan rambut kayu mahoni dan mata biru langit itu jatuh cinta pada Riku. Riku membuka mata Sora jika Riku ternyata sangat ingin melindunginya. Berkorban untuknya, rela memberikan nyawanya. Semua perjuangan Riku membuat Sora merasakan perasaan khusus padanya. Wajah Riku saat tersenyum, tertawa, serius, atau saat berkeringat karena melawan heartless sangatlah Sora sukai. Intinya, Sora jatuh cinta. Ya, jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada pria berambut silver dengan mata aqua yang menarik itu. Jatuh cinta pada seorang Riku yang tenang dan kuat. Jatuh cinta pada seorang sahabat yang penuh kasih sayang.

Sora tak bisa menjalani harinya tanpa membayangkan Riku, entah itu hanya wajahnya, atau senyumnya, atau hangat sentuhan tangan dan pelukannya, atau sesuatu apapun yang membuat Sora berdebar dan memerah sendiri. sora merasa mabuk, mabuk cinta, kepada Riku.

Dimana ada gula, disitu ada semut. Jika kau merasa cinta, bersiaplah untuk cemburu.

Hari ini, Sora tengah kesal setengah mati. Bukan karena nilainya yang jelek. Bukan karena ia rindu petualangan luar. Bukan karena ia tengah lapar meski ya, ia memang tengah lapar sekarang. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari semua itu.

Kini Sora tengah duduk dibangkunya, melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kesal. Diluar jendela, diujung koridor sana, terlihat sesosok pria, Riku, yang tengah membawa berlembar-lembar kertas yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada wanita-wanita anggota OSIS disekelilingnya yang sepertinya taklah dapat konsentrasi karena mereka hanya menatap wajah serius Riku dengan tatapan buas. Meski baru beberapa minggu masuk sekolah sebagai murid pindahan, namun karena kepintaran Riku dan tampangnya yang (lebih dari) lumayan membuatnya mendapat kehormatan menjadi anggota khusus OSIS. Hal itu ditandai dari lengan kanannya yang disematkan sebuah kain bergambar lambang OSIS Destiny High. Di sudut kerah baju kanannya juga terdapat pin OSIS. Sungguh Riku orang yang beruntung, begitu pikir Sora.

Kembali ke siang hari yang begitu panas. Sora makin mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendapati Riku tersenyum bersama wanita-wanita itu. Gigi Sora bergemeratak, nafasnya naik-turun secara cepat dan genggamannya pada pensil kesayangannya semakin erat hingga akhirnya pensil tersebut patah menjadi dua. Sora sangat, amat marah.

"Sora?" Tegur seseorang didepan Sora, membangunkan Sora dari marahnya yang berlarut-larut. Ia tersadar sejenak, menatapi pensil yang patah dan akhirnya, menatap wajah orang yang tadi menegurnya itu.

Seorang wanita berambut merah tengah berdiri didepannya, tersenyum kecil namun tersirat rasa khawatir diwajahnya. "Kau tak apa? Kulihat kau begitu gemetar hingga mejamu ikut bergetar," Tanya Kairi, wanita berambut merah itu..

Sora tersenyum. "Tak apa, Kai. Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh," ujar Sora, meski ia tak yakin dapat membohongi Kairi. Seperti yang Sora duga, Kairi segera menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk disamping Sora.

"Aku tahu kau tahu aku tahu kau berbohong. Beritahu aku, Sora," ujar Kairi seraya menggenggam tangan Sora lembut. Kehangatan Kairi terjulur dari ujung-ujung kuku Sora, membuat Sora merasa sedikit lebih tenang daripada tadi. Ia menatap Kairi yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Wanita ini pernah membuat Sora jatuh cinta, namun itu dulu, sangat dulu. Dan kini, bagi Sora, wanita itu tak lebih dari seorang sahabat yang sangat penting untuknya.

Sora merasa percuma berusaha membohongi Kairi. Iapun kembali melihat kearah jendela, diujung koridor, Riku masih berdiri disana. Bersama seorang wanita yang sangat mereka kenal, Selphie. Entah mereka sedang apa, namun wajah Selphie terlihat begitu memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Sora?" Tegur Kairi, 2 kali membangunkan lamunan Sora.

"….Lihat itu, Kai. Kau lihat? Itu, disana, diujung koridor," ujar Sora sekenanya.

Kairi menoleh dan segera tahu siapa yang Sora maksud. Meski wajahnya tak terlihat, namun sebagai seorang sahabat lama Kairi langsung tahu jika rambut silver dan tubuh kekar itu adalah milik Riku.

"Riku? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kairi.

Sora hanya menghela nafas pelan, dan 2 sahabat itupun memperhatikan Riku tanpa berkedip.

Selphie mulai menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun sepertinya ia terlalu malu untuk hal itu. Dan apa yang diberikan Selphie pada Riku setelah berkata-kata adalah sepucuk surat bermotif hati dan sebungkus kue kering bikinan sendiri.

Pertanyaan Sora dan Kairi pun sudah terjawab.

"RIKU DITEMBAK!" Teriak 2 sahabat itu secara bersamaan, mengagetkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Bedanya, Kairi hanya berwajah kaget, sedangkan Sora campur aduk antara kaget, shock, tidak terima, marah, kecewa, kesal dan lainnya. Yang tengah ia pikirkan adalah,

Sora telah telat 1 langkah dari Selphie.

"Sora….. Riku… ditembak…" gumam Kairi.

"Bagaimana ini? Diterima atau tidak? Geez… aku tak dapat melihat mereka," ujar Sora kesal seraya berdiri berusaha melihat dengan jelas, namun sayang, seorang murid berkacamata dengan membawa setumpuk kertas berjalan melewati koridor, menghalangi pandangan Sora dan Kairi. Dan saat anak berkacamata itu pergi, Riku dan Selphie sudah tak lagi berada disitu.

"Mereka…. Pergi?" Ujar Kairi. Sedangkan Sora masih sangat amat shock.

"Sora?" Tegur Kairi untuk yang ketiga kalinya menyadarkan lamunan Sora. tubuh Sora bergetar. Kairi menyentuh bahu Sora lembut.

"Kau tak apa? Kau pucat," ujar Kairi.

"Riku….." gumam Sora.

Kairi pun langsung menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau suka pada Riku?"

Pernyataan tepat dari seorang Kairi membuat Sora melonjak, salah tingkah. Ia menggeleng kuat, menggerakkan tangannya, namun berwajah merah dan terus tergagap. Kairi tersenyum mengerikan.

"Benar ya…..?" Goda Kairi.

Sora menelan ludahnya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia membuang wajahnya yang amat memerah, hanya karena ia tengah membayangkan cintanya pada Riku. Dadanya terasa penuh dan panas.

"….Kau membuatku merasa ingin mati, Kai…." Ujar Sora lemas seraya meremas rambutnya. Kairi tertawa dan mencubit-cubit pipi Sora dengan gemas.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menyatakannya padaku, Sora! Oooh kau imut sekaliiii!" Teriak Kairi seraya memeluk tubuh Sora kuat. Sora terlihat salah tingkah.

"Lepaskan, Kai….! Aku malu! Kai, lepaskaaaan!" ujar Sora.

Kairi berbisik. "Tenang saja, akan kubantu dirimu untuk jadi dengan Riku…."

Sora tersenyum senang. Ia merasa bahagia ada orang yang telah mendukungnya. "Terima kasih!" Ujarnya dan tertawa bersama Kairi.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Riku tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"….Sora…." gumamnya pelan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kairi dan Sora.

**-XXX-**

Di toko 24 jam. Sora tengah kesusahan membawa sekeranjang bahan untuk membuat kue, sedangkan Kairi kini tengah memilih-milih gula. Mereka akan membuat kue bersama, kue kesukaan Riku, black coffee. Kue cokelat rasa kopi yang pahit di lidah namun manis setelahnya. Cocok untuk Riku yang tidak terlalu suka manis dan Sora yang tidak terlalu suka pahit. Hal itulah yang membuat Kairi memiliki ide untuk memadukan kue kopi dan kue cokelat menjadi kue bernama black coffee.

"Kai…. Ini…. Semakin berat saja…" keluh Sora saat mendapati Kairi memasukkan 2 kotak bubuk cokelat kedalam keranjang.

"C'mon, Sora! kau itu laki-laki…. Masa' segini aja udah keberatan! Ayo, masih ada bahan yang kurang," ujar Kairi santai seraya berjalan menuju stand buah. Sesampainya disana, ia kembali memilih-milih buah kecil untuk diletakkan sebagai penghias Black Coffee.

"Sora, kau mau blueberry atau strawberry? Hmm, cherry juga bagus… ah! Raspberry!"

Kairi mulai berceloteh sendiri. Sora pun merasa jenuh dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia melihat beberapa benang wool di bagian alat-alat menjahit. Ia mengambil beberapa buah benang berwarna silver dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang.

Teriakan Kairi membuat Sora segera bergegas menghampirinya. Mereka pun membayar belanjaan mereka didepan kasir.

** -XXX-**

Dirumah Kairi.

"Soraaa! Sudah kubilang jangan berhenti aduk adonannya!"

Entah itu sudah yang keberapa kalinya Kairi berteriak. Sedangkan Sora, tengah kelelahan mengocok adonan kue hingga berbusa dan mengembang, namun setelah 5 menit yang lalu tak ada sedikitpun busa yang keluar.

Kairi mengambil pekerjaan Sora. "Sana, potong-potong cherry-nya! Potong 2 bagian ya, sisakan 10 buah yang tak kau potong," perintah Kairi. Sora mengangguk dan berjalan mengambil sekeranjang cherry dan sebilah pisau. Ia membelahnya menjadi dua dengan hati-hati.

Tak lama kemudian, adonan telah berbusa dan mengembang, Kairi begitu terampil. Ia menuangkan setengah adonan di cetakan kue, menabur beberapa potong dadu strawberry dan menyiramnya lagi dengan adonan. Meratakan sedikit diatasnya dan segera memasukkannya ke oven.

"Selesai! Tinggal tunggu sampai matang. Ng, Sora, biar kubantu dirimu," ujar Kairi dan berjalan menghampiri Sora.

Sora berbicara memecah keheningan. "Kairi, kenapa kau membantuku? Kukira kau juga suka pada Riku," ujar Sora.

Kairi yang tengah memotong cherry sedikit tersentak, membuat jarinya sedikit berdarah terkena tajamnya pisau. Sora sangat khawatir dan meminta maaf.

"Aku hanya meleng sedikit, Sora…. lagipula, aku tak suka pada Riku kok," ujar Kairi. Sora tertegun, namun segera tersenyum.

"Lukamu… kuambilkan plester ya? Ada di kotak obat tengah rumah kan?" Tanya Sora seraya berlari.

Kairi menatapi jarinya yang berdarah. Ia menghisapnya pelan, menghilangkan darah yang keluar.

"Luka ini…. Tak sebanding dengan luka hatiku…"

Kairi menatap kantung belanjaan Sora. benang-benang wool berwarna silver menyembul dari sana.

"….Sora…."

**-XXX-**

"_Sore ini, aku dan Kairi menunggumu di atas atap. Kami membuat kue untukmu. Jika kau tak sedang sibuk, datang ya, kami takkan makan sebelum kau datang._

_Sora."_

Riku menghela nafas setelah membaca surat dari Sora. jadi, Sora dan Kairi membuat kue berdua saja ya, kemarin? Kenapa tak mengajakku? Pikir Riku.

Kejadian kemarin siang kembali berputar di otaknya. Ia menggeram kesal, namun segera melipat rapi surat itu dan meletakkannya kembali dalam loker sepatunya. Ia menghela nafas dan melirik jam tangannya.

"Rapat…. 5 menit lagi," ujar Riku dan segera berjalan.

**-XXX-**

Di atas atap. Sora tengah bosan menunggu Riku yang tak juga datang. Sudah 1 jam mereka menunggu, namun hasilnya nihil. Riku tak juga terlihat.

"Gimana ini, Kai? Apa Riku tidak akan datang?" Tanya Sora panic. Kairi yang tengah mengipas-ngipas wajahnya segera menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu…. Kudengar ia ada rapat OSIS tadi," ujar Kairi seraya tiduran disamping Sora.

Sora menatap Kairi. "Gimana kalau dia tidak datang juga?"

"Dia pasti datang, Sora…. ingat rencana kita! Percaya padaku,,," ujar Kairi seraya mulai berguling-guling kecil. Entah kenapa sore ini terasa sangat panas bagi Kairi.

"Tapi…." Gumam Sora ragu. Kairi pun berhenti beguling dan segera duduk. Ia menyentuh pundak Sora pelan.

"Kau mau kuberitahu analisaku? Sebenarnya…. Kukira, Riku juga suka padamu lho," ujar Kairi pelan.

Sora terkejut dan menatap wajah Kairi yang kini ia tundukkan. Sora mengangkat wajah Kairi dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Kairi terkejut.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Kairi!" Ujar Sora ceria dan memeluk tubuh Kairi.

Kairi tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sebenarnya Kairi juga mencintai Sora, maka itu ia sedikit merasa canggung saat Sora memeluknya kuat seperti ini. Namun Sora mencintai Riku, dan Kairi harus berbesar hati untuk itu. Bagaimanapun, Riku dan Sora adalah sahabatnya. Tidak boleh ada perusak diantara mereka, tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika ia juga mencintai Sora….

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Kairi dan Sora segera menoleh. Riku. Wajahnya terlihat lelah namun ekspresinya datar.

"Riku!" Teriak Sora ceria dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Riku berjalan dan duduk disamping Sora. Kairi terus memperhatikan wajah Riku. Ada sedikit rasa aneh disana. Riku terlihat sedikit aneh dan tak seperti biasanya.

Sora membuka keranjang kue, dan meletakkan kue tersebut diatas piring yang besar. Sebuah kue berwarna hitam dengan krim vanilla dan cokelat, dengan taburan cherry diatasnya. Di tengah, yang menjadi pusat adalah susunan cherry yang sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk lambang hati.

"Ini…. Black coffee. Riku tidak suka makanan manis kan? Makanya, aku dan Kairi membuat kue ini! Kue kopi dan cokelat! Coba lah, bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sora seraya memotong kue dengan hati-hati. Iapun memberikannya pada Riku.

Sora memotong kue lagi, satu untuk Kairi dan satu untuknya sendiri. Sora memakannya dengan pelan, tak bisa konsentrasi karena ia terus melirik Riku.

"Tenang saja…. Pasti berhasil," bisik Kairi. Sora tersenyum.

"Semoga saja…."

Setelah menyendok kecil kue tersebut, Riku sedikit terbatuk. "Ini dia," gumam Kairi. Sedangkan Sora makin memerah wajahnya. Ia menelan ludah dan menyiapkan hatinya.

Namun Riku tak mengeluarkan apapun dari mulutnya. Ia hanya meneguk kecil minumannya dan melanjutkan makan kuenya.

Tepat setelah itu, giliran Kairi yang terbatuk. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam kuenya. Iapun segera mengambilnya, ternyata itu adalah potongan kecil dari sedotan. Didalamnya ada kertas.

"Ya ampun…. Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kairi. Iapun membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

"I love you…."

….

Semua terdiam, tak berkomentar. Rencana Kairi gagal, bukan Rikulah yang mendapat potongan kecil sedotan itu. Sedangkan Sora tak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun hanya Riku yang kini bergerak. Ia berdiri dan mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Aku pergi," ujar Riku pelan, namun dengan refleks Sora menahan tangan Riku.

"Riku, kenapa?" Tanya Sora.

"Aku ada urusan penting," Jawab Riku datar.

"Kenapa? Kau aneh, Riku! Kenapa kau tak diam saja dulu disini?" Ujar Sora menahan Riku. Namun Riku menoleh dan menatap Sora lekat.

"Dan melihatmu menjalankan proses jadian dengan Kairi? I don't think so, Sora," ujar Riku.

Sora gemetar. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Riku.

"Ja….di…. Riku suka Kairi ya?" Ujar Sora pelan.

"Ti, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku,,,," sanggah Riku.

"Jadi…. Begitu…." Gumam Sora. airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia terisak kecil.

"So, Sora…." ujar Riku dan bergerak hendak memeluk Sora. namun Sora menepis tangannya.

"Sora!" ujar Kairi dan segera berjalan menghampiri Sora. namun Sora juga menepis tangan Kairi. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Kairi dan Riku berdua.

Riku menghela nafas, melihat Sora yang kabur. Sedangkan Kairi sedikit merasa kesal pada Riku.

"Apa-apaan sih tadi? Kenapa kau jadi begitu, Riku? Lihat! Kau membuat Sora menangis!" Ujar Kairi kesal.

"Aku tidak sengaja…." Ujar Riku.

Tubuh Kairi bergetar. Ia menampar pipi Riku kuat. Riku mengelus pipinya perlahan. Kairi mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak sengaja katamu? HEI! Sadar! Sora bersusah payah membuat kue ini untukmu, tahu! Harusnya kau lebih peka sedikit! Dia itu suka padamu!" Teriak Kairi tak beraturan. Riku yang mendengarnya terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Kau yang sadar, Kai. Sora itu menyukaimu sejak dulu. Buktinya, tadi kau mendapat pesan darinya, kan? Lalu kemarin siang, ia menembakmu, iya kan? Kau memeluknya kuat, Kai. Kau kira aku tak tahu?" Ujar Riku sedikit ditekan. Kairi terperanjat.

"Kau itu! Kemarin siang dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu kepadaku, tahu! Ia suka kau, Riku! Dan aku senang karena hal itu. Mengenai masalah perasaannya dulu, itu sudah berubah! Sekarang ia suka kau, Riku!" Teriak Kairi. Ia menangis, tak dapat membendung airmatanya, mengetahui bodohnya mereka bertiga saat ini.

Riku terdiam, ia sedikit memikirkan kata-kata Kairi.

"Aku…. Juga suka Sora… dan aku tak akan segan mengambilnya jika kau tak menjaganya dengan baik, Riku," Ujar Kairi seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau begitu, ambil saja," ujar Riku.

"Aku tahu bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan. Hei, jujur pada perasaanmu, Riku!" ujar Kairi seraya berdiri membelakangi Riku.

Riku tertegun. Namun ia segera tersenyum kecil.

"…. Aku tak akan menyerahkan Sora padamu," ujarnya.

Kairi tertawa kecil. "Nah, sudah pergi sana! Susul Sora," ujar Kairi.

Riku tersenyum dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kairi sendiri. Kairi menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum, menatap langit.

"Sora…."

**-XXX-**

Sora tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia masih sedikit terisak, dan hatinya masih terasa sakit. Ia menatap kedepan dan melihat Selphie tengah berdua bersama Tidus. Sora merasa kesal. Kejam sekali Selphie! Ia menyatakan cinta pada Riku namun masih bisa bersama laki-laki yang lain.

"Selphie!" Teriak Sora memanggil Selphie. Selphie dan Tidus menoleh, lalu Selphie pun melambaikan tangannya.

"Sora!" Ujarnya ceria. Sedangkan Tidus hanya tersenyum memamerkan deretan putih giginya.

"Kau apaan sih? Bukannya kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Riku?" Tanya Sora kesal.

"Heeee?" ujar Selphie dan Tidus secara bersamaan. Tidus melirik Selphie kesal, sedangkan Selphie terlihat kebingungan.

"C'mon…. pasti ada yang salah disini," ujar Selphie.

"Di ujung koridor kemarin siang…. Kau memberikan surat dan kue kering untuk Riku, kan?" tanya Sora.

Wajah Selphie dan Tidus terkejut, namun mereka langsung tertawa berdua, membuat Sora semakin bingung.

"Ooooh…. Kemarin siang! Ya! Aku memang memberikan surat dan kue kering pada Riku, namun mungkin lebih tepat disebut menitipkan, Sora. Tidus anggota OSIS, begitu pula dengan Riku. Aku menitipkannya pada Riku agar ia menyampaikannya pada Tidus…." Jelas Selphie seraya masih tertawa kecil.

"Heeee? Benarkah?" Ujar Sora. Tidus mengangguk.

"Yup! Dan baru saja, kami jadian…" ujar Tidus dengan wajah merah dan merangkul Selphie. Selphie terlihat sedikit malu.

Sora menghela nafas lega. Ternyata ia hanya salah paham. Namun…

Rasanya Riku yang mencintai Kairi bukanlah salah paham.

Sora berpamitan pada Tidus dan Selphie, dan segera pulang kerumahnya.

**-XXX-**

Malam hari. Sora tengah tidur-tiduran diatas kasurnya seraya menimang-nimang kado yang sudah dibungkus rapi. Sora menutup wajahnya dengan kado tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa memberikannya…."

Sora mulai menangis lagi.

"Sora, Riku datang," ujar ibunya dan langsung membuka pintu kamar Sora. Sora tak bergeming.

"Bilang saja aku sudah tidur…." Ujar Sora.

"Tapi Sora… Riku sudah ada disini…."

Sora menoleh. Ia melihat ibunya dan Riku tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Nah… kalau begitu, nak Riku, ibu tinggal dulu ya," Pamit ibu Sora. Riku mengangguk dan tersenyum, berucap terima kasih.

Setelah ibu Sora menghilang, Riku menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap Sora dengan pandangan yang menusuk-nusuk hati Sora, membuat Sora makin berdebar.

Riku maju dan mengunci pintu kamar Sora. Ia naik keatas kasur Sora dan mendorong tubuh Sora pelan.

"Riku…?" ujar Sora pelan.

Riku tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya mencium bibir Sora lembut. Sora merasa kaget, ia memberontak. Namun Riku menahannya. Riku mulai menggigit bibir Sora dan Sora merasa kesakitan. Ia mendorong Riku sekuat tenaganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Sora kaget. Wajahnya makin memerah. Ia terus memegangi bibirnya.

Riku menatapnya lurus, kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan," ujarnya.

"Itu tidak sesimpel apa yang kau katakan, Riku!" Teriak Sora.

Riku maju dan mencium kening Sora lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sora merasa aliran darahnya berdesir, jantungnya makin cepat berdentum. Ia mendorong Riku pelan.

"A, apa?" Tanya Sora.

Riku menghela nafasnya. "Aku cinta kamu. Dengar Sora? Aku cinta kamu," ulang Riku.

"Tapi…." Gumam Sora pelan.

"…. Aku tidaklah mencintai Kairi seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sora. sejak dulu, sejak kita masih kecil dulu, aku sudah menyukaimu…" ujar Riku.

Sora tak dapat berfikir jernih. Ia hanya terdiam dan nafasnya tersengal.

"Riku…."

"…. Aku cinta kau, Sora…."

Riku mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sora. Sora diam, dan mendapati tak adanya perlawanan, Riku segera mengecup bibir Sora lembut. Mereka terdiam begitu lama. Riku memeluk tubuh Sora, dan Sora mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher Riku.

Riku mendesak Sora hingga ia terjatuh diatas kasur. Riku mulai memainkan bibirnya, ia menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Sora. Sora membuka kecil bibirnya, dan Riku tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia menerobos masuk dan menghisap lidah Sora. Sora melenguh kecil. Mulutnya terasa penuh.

"Diamlah atau ibumu akan tahu…." Bisik Riku dalam ciumannya. Sora mengangguk dan menatap Riku sayu, kemudian segera menutup matanya. Ia berusaha menyelaraskan dirinya dengan permainan Riku. Riku begitu mahir menjelajah lidahnya, entah darimana ia dapat pelajaran seperti itu. Yang jelas, ciuman ini membuat Sora larut didalamnya.

Sora mulai merasa sesak. Ia butuh oksigen, dan ia tak dapat menghirupnya dalam posisi seperti ini. Sora mendorong tubuh Riku kecil dan melepas ciuman mereka.

Sora mengatur nafasnya. Riku menatap wajah Sora dengan begitu lembut.

"Riku…."

"Ya, Sora?" jawab Riku.

Sora berusaha mengambil bungkus kado yang tadi ia timang. Ia menatapnya dan memberikannya pada Riku. "Ini untukmu…"

Riku mengambilnya dan membukanya. Didalamnya, terdapat sebuah syal berwarna silver dan coklat.

"Yang coklat untukmu…." Ujar Sora seraya bangun dan melingkarkan syal tersebut di leher Riku.

"Yang silver baru kubuat tadi malam, awalnya mau kubuat topi, tapi gagal, ehehe," tawa Sora. Riku tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sora pelan.

Sora menatap Riku lembut. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Aku cinta kamu, Riku…."

"… Malam ini aku akan menginap disini, Sora," ujar Riku.

Sora tertegun. Ia sedikit tidak percaya.

Riku tersenyum sinis. "Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama ya... Sora," ujarnya.

"Ri, Riku mesuuum! Menjauh dariku! Pergi sana!" Teriak Sora malu dan melempar bantal pada Riku. Wajah Sora memerah.

Riku tertawa kecil sambil menepis lemparan bantal Sora. sora ikut tertawa melihat Riku.

Riku tersenyum dan maju, menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuh Sora.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Mereka berdua pun larut dalam indahnya malam.

(NB: dan Sora pun harus berusaha menahan desahannya sekecil mungkin malam itu XP)

**THE END.**

Wahaaaa selesaiiii! Riku beranian ih nyerang Sora! padahal ada ibunya, tapi gapapa lah kalau gak ketauan! XD *argumen apa pula ini? Author ketauan nakalnya*

Lagi-lagi fic yang nyerempet rating M! author emang masih takut buat nyentuh rating itu! Padahal otaknya udah melayang kemana-mana, biarlah author simpan sendiri! takut jeleg siiiih! XD

Udah…. Selesai curhatnya. Minat Ripiu? Kritik? Saran? :D

Flame juga boleh kok! Aku cinta Flame….. Axel…. Smurfz-nyum-nyum…. Yummy! X3 *mulai menggila*


End file.
